The Kidnapping of Fai Flourite
by AllTheLosers
Summary: Fai gets kidnapped. Kurogane has a bad dream. I suck at summaries and describing settings, so yea. Slight Yaoi, but it gets strange next chapter :3 R&R please! rated T for Crazy Scientists, Yaoi and a little language


This is my KuroFai story that I did when i was bored.

Basically, Fai is kidnapped by Rogue Scientists and do science experiments on him. Hes changed but how?

It might become a couple chapters, depending on a few things idk.

T for uhm Crazy scientists and uhm... boy-that-has-been-turned-into-a-girlXboy. XD and also uhm kissing..... yea....thats it I think...mild language too...

* * *

Kuroganes POV

THUMP

"Agh, damn it that hurt." I said as I landed harshly on my butt. Why did I have to land on the solid ground? Kids get to land on the grass. Ow.

"Wheeeeee!" I felt pain and pressure on my legs as Fai landed on me.

"OW! Damnit Fai! That hurts! I NEED these legs ya know!" I yelled at him. As usual, he just laughed and smiled.

"Oh, Kuro-puppy! Did I hurt you? I'm sorry! Lemme make it up to you!" As he said that I was to ask by doing what? but he planted a kiss on my lips.

I felt my face get warm and I threw him off me and yelled,

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?!?! I'LL KILL YOU! GET BACK HERE!" He ran away from me, laughing. I saw the kids had a look of shock on their faces. Great that's all I need, the kids to know about our relationship.

I was chasing after him when a huge fog started to set in. I stopped running and looked around. I didnt hear anything, nothing, and that was not good. I called out to see if anyone could hear me.

"Fai? Manju? Kid? Princess? Hello?" I looked around as I asked. It was then I heard feet on the ground and someone calling out,

"Kurogane! we're coming towards you! Keep talking!" It was the kid, most likely with the princess and the manju in tow.

I kept calling out to the kids and calling out to Fai.

"Over here! Fai! Fai! Can you hear me? Fai!" I called out, slightly panicked.

A few minutes later, someone grabbed my arm. Fai! I thought hopefully

"Oh Kurogane-san. I found you. Where is Fai-san?" Crap it was only the kid, the bun and the princess. All but the one I wanted to see.

We decided to not move, as to not get lost even more. I started to panic until,

"Kuro-rin! Kuro-rin! I'm over here! I am coming to get you! Wait for me-AGH!" I was relieved to hear Fais voice until I heard him scream and a loud THWACK sound.

"FAI! NO!" I screamed, making the kids and the pork bun jump. I ran towards the scream ignoring the others trying to stop me. I ran until I tripped on...something? Feels like a log. I just laid there, not moving.

* * *

Where am I? I asked myself looking around. My eyes stopped as I saw four people standing in front of me. I recognized all of them. They were

Fai

My Mother

My Father

Princess Tomoyo.

What are they all doing here? I asked myself. I called out to them, they all looked at me. Their expressions were...not happy. My mother, father and Princess Tomoyo all looked sad, Fai looked mad. Why? I started to walk towards them, but before I took even one step, my mother fell. She gave a most ghastly scream as she fell. I looked at her body on the ground, blood was gathering around her body. I gasped and put my hand to my mouth. Then my father let a scream and blood came out of his mouth as he fell. The princess and Fai both looked me, Fai was horrified and Tomoyo was sad.

I knew what was next, Tomoyo would be killed. I must stop her from being killed. I ran to protect her, she grabbed me and clinged onto my clothes. She was shaking. I drew my sword and looked around for the hidden threat. She didn't say anything while she was holding onto me. Fai was still looking disgusted. He moved as far away from me as he could, why? I would really like to know.

"AGHHH! Kurogane!" Tomoyo screamed as she fell to floor, bleeding from her chest. I looked down with wide eyes. I was breathing heavily, why was this happening? No! I swore to protect her! Fai! I must protect him! I MUST!

"Fai! I have to protect you! I am not going to let you die!" I started to walk over to him, but he looked angry and walked away from me as I tried to get near him.

"Stop. Stay the hell away from me!" Fai yelled at me.

"F-Fai? What? Wh-whats wrong?" I asked him, hurt and confused.

"I never should have gotten close to you. I hate you Kurogane. I HATE YOU! You'll have me killed! I know it!" He screamed at me again. I felt my whole body go limp as he yelled that he hated me.

"N-no. N-n-n-o....you..you...but....F-Fai..." I whimpered as I collapsed on the ground.

I closed my eyes and cried until I heard a blood-curdling scream. I looked up quickly and saw Fai just lying limply on thr ground. I crawled over to him and shook him, no response.

I stood up, not even realizing what I was doing or where I was going. I walked over to my fathers body and grabbed his sword.

"I'm sorry!" I cried out. Then I plunged my fathers sword into my stomach and collapsed crying.

* * *

"Kurogane-san! Kurogane-san!"

"Kurogane-san..."

"Kuro-rin..." I heard the voices of the princess and the kid, but the last voice made me jump up.

"Fai? Where are you?" I asked. I looked around, but I didn't see him.

"Uhm..Mokona-chan? I suggest running. FAST. NOW. BEFORE he kills you." I heard a female voice say. I came to a realization.

"Wait. WAIT! White...Bun....did you do what I THINK you did? If you did, I will KILL YOU." I yelled as loud as I could. I attempted to get up, but didnt have enough strength.

It was then I realized where I was. I looked down, I was in a bed. I sighed in relief.

It was just a dream, maybe Fai didn't hate me.

But crap, they told me I was crying and moving around while I was unconcious, I was even calling out names. Especially Fais. They told me I called it several times.

I will never be able to live that down. I had more important things to worry about like,

Where was Fai? I asked them all.

"Fai? We haven't seen him since...the...fog." Syaoran answered. The princess shook her head. Mokona looked sad and thoughtful.

"Hey! Lets see what Yuko can do!" Mokona piped up. Yukos face popped up as Mokona called her.

"Ahh yes Mokona, what is it?" She asked him smiling.

Mokona was about to ask her a question, but I asked first,

"Where is Fai?" I asked her.

"Ah yes Kurogane, not the one for tact. I can't tell you where, the price would be too high." She answered him, she was about to continue when I interrupted her,

"WHAT?! Tell me where he is!" I yelled at her, almost growling.

"Kurogane, let me finish, I can't tell you where he is NOW, but I can tell you where he WILL be. He is still in this world, close by, but not too close." She finished.

"The price?" I asked her.

* * *

Thats where I am going to break it off, as it is 1378 words T_T oops. XD

so uhm...please R&R Tell me whatcha think. :3

I was soooo bored when I wrote this...

so uhm yea....


End file.
